Electronic device manufacturing systems may include multiple process chambers arranged around a mainframe housing having a transfer chamber and one or more load lock chambers configured to pass substrates into the transfer chamber. These systems may employ a transfer robot, which may be housed in the transfer chamber, for example. The transfer robot may be a selectively compliant articulated robot arm (SCARA) robot or the like, and may be adapted to transport substrates between the various chambers and one or more load lock chambers. For example, the transfer robot may transport substrates from process chamber to process chamber, from load lock chamber to process chamber, and vice versa.
Processing of substrates in semi-conductor component manufacturing may be carried out in multiple tools, where the substrates travel between the tools in substrate carriers (e.g., front end unified pods or FOUPs). Exposure of the substrates to certain environmental conditions during processing may damage the substrates. For example, exposure to humidity during processing of substrates may form acids on the substrates, which may degrade or destroy components fabricated onto the substrates.
Accordingly, improved systems, apparatus, and methods for controlling the environmental conditions of substrates during processing are desired.